


Darkness and Light

by kpopismydrug



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, MAMA Era, Telekinesis, Teleportation, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one world, and two races. One war that is about to come to an end. Who will win, and who will be left behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Light

 

 

 

 

 

The world that existed was based on two sides, the dark side and the light side. These two sides live beside each other, always watching the other for signs of aggression or movement.

 

There used to be a third place that fit in between them, but their fighting caused the peace to break and vanish, scattering lives into either side, and forcing them to become part of the war between darkness and light.

 

But things were changing. The darkness was becoming thicker, advancing slowly to the light that has been dimming over the past few years.

 

Luhan was a part of the light. The people of the light were tranquil, their aim for peace to be restored back into the world. They wanted to prove to the darkness that you didn’t have to be cruel in order to live. 

 

The people of the light used magic that was more defensive and helpful, whereas the people of the darkness specialised in black magic that matched their souls.

 

Luhan’s ability was that he could use his mind to move things. He knows that if he had too, he would use his power to protect himself, but since he lives in the light, he hasn’t had to resort to that.

 

The way they lived in the light was to be helpful and kind to those who need it. He often used his power to help out with construction of buildings that were beginning to crumble in the land that they lived in.

 

Just after he had been born, a great fight took place and it obliterated the majority of the area that he lived in. He has seen pictures of towering buildings and paved roads that had been the main source of navigating over the land, but at a glance at the remains of those buildings, and the roads that were now cracked and broken - covered in dirt as things began to fall around them, had Luhan’s heart sinking with sadness. 

 

The world he lived in had regressed. The people of the light couldn’t travel beyond their own destroyed lands, because over the years, the people of the darkness had began to beat them further back, swallowing more of their land, and leaving the people of the light even more stuck for help.

 

Luhan’s feet climbed the dusty staircase of a building that survived the damage that had happened years ago.

 

They weren’t as big and magnificent as they had been, but they still stood, and were still okay for people to live in.

 

Luhan shared his home with another male whom he met a few months ago when the person who he had shared with last was killed.

 

From what Luhan had heard, his housemate had tried to seek entrance into the lands beyond theirs.

 

But he never made it. The darkness had killed him.

 

Kai was the male’s name who now lived with him.

 

When Kai first turned up on his doorstep, Luhan was surprised to see how well the male looked. He looked healthy, and had a glow about him that was different to those who lived in this area. Luhan soon found out that Kai was born in the land that once separated the light and darkness, which explained the glow he had. He was born neither of light or darkness, his glow was one of freedom and neutrality. He and his mother came to live here when the fighting destroyed their land, and he has grown accustomed to the ways of the light.

 

Luhan slipped the key into his apartment door and called out a greeting as he entered.

 

Silence met his ears as he closed the door.

 

Luhan’s hand rose to grasp the white bracelet that he always wore as his heart started to race with worry as he cautiously moved around his home.

 

The bracelet he wore had a charm hanging from it with the symbol of his power. All people of the light owned one, and they were never to take it off.

 

Kai was always inspecting it when Luhan allowed him, his own wrists bare of any ownership.

 

“Kai?” Luhan called as loud as he dared too.

 

Growing up with the fear of the darkness coming for you, Luhan hated to be alone and was always watching over his shoulder for signs of it coming.

 

He paused at the entrance of the small corridor that led to his room, Kai’s room, and the washroom. 

 

Fear was beginning to play with him now, making his imagination run wild as he fought with his body’s instinct to run and get the authorities.

 

Slipping into the corridor as quietly as he could, Luhan’s hand was like a vice over his bracelet as he tried to calm himself down.

 

A muffled thud sent his heart up into his mouth, and had him freezing on the spot.

 

“Kai?” Luhan called in concern, his throat closing, and his mouth going dry as another soft thud was heard.

 

Luhan swallowed. The sound was coming from Kai’s bedroom.

 

Forcing his body to move forward, he began to convince himself that Kai had once again left the cover of the window open in his room and the wind was causing something to repeatedly thump.

 

His power eased the door open without him touching it, and he slowly edged into the room as the door opened.

 

He frowned, his body relaxing slightly as he saw that the window cover was shut and there was nothing moving in the bedroom.

 

Luhan’s puzzlement vanished as he again heard the thud, and yet didn’t see anything move.

 

Kai’s room was sparse, just like how his own was. They both had a bed that was small and thin. The mattresses were lumpy, but if you squirmed for a bit you would soon find a comfortable position on it. Kai had brought a chest with him that had been filled of his possessions, and now they were placed on the shelves on the walls in the room. They each had a set of drawers and a wardrobe, but they didn’t have much clothing.

 

Luhan was obligated to wear white clothing to represent his race and had to wear a silver shoulder guard that made his shoulders appear broader, and it was strapped so that it hugged around his chest and back. It wasn’t heavy, which was a good thing, considering how long Luhan had to wear it each day. He also wore boots that were a dull grey, and had excellent grip and support for the way the ground was now.

 

Kai didn’t need to follow their rules of clothing, because he wasn’t one of them. But he felt self-conscious if he was the only one to wear a colour that wasn’t white, grey, or silver, so he stuck to following them and wore the similar style of clothing as Luhan, just minus the silver guard.

 

Another thud sounded, and Luhan scowled as he moved deeper into the room. Their rooms were similar, but Kai owned a small mirror that he had fixed to his wall.

 

Kai told him that is mother was fond of mirrors, and liked to keep that little part of her alive with him.

 

Luhan wasn’t fond of mirrors. He didn’t like to see how this way of living had moulded his face. His eyes no longer shined, but held pain and loneliness. His features reminded him of the parents whom he had lost years ago, fuelling his sadness.

 

Luhan sighed and glanced at his reflection, grimacing at the dirt on his face, and the way his light brown hair was gritty and messy from the wind.

 

He shuffled closer to the mirror so that he could rub the muck away. His bare arms were covered in a light covering of dirt that had collected on his damp skin. It was summer at the moment, and the wind was just as hot as it whipped at you, but since he was indoors now, he began to feel just how dirty his clothes were.

 

Gazing at his reflection, he gave up with his task of cleaning some of the dirt from his face, and wiped his hands against his thighs.

 

A thud came again, and this time, it was really close to where Luhan was standing.

 

Luhan saw the fear in his eyes being reflected back at him, and he stared transfixed at the brown eyes staring back at him.

 

“Luhan?” Kai’s voice shocked him as the male suddenly appeared at his bedroom doorway.

 

Luhan was too busy stuttering over his apologies of entering Kai’s private space that he failed to notice that Kai was coming towards him.

 

Arms encased him, twisting him slightly away from the mirror as Kai began to lead him to sit on his bed.

 

“It’s okay,” Kai laughed and kept a hold of Luhan as he attempted to get off the male’s bed.

 

His cheeks were burning, and his stomach felt like it was flying inside him.

 

“I’ll get your bed dirty,” Luhan weakly argued as he was pressed into Kai’s warm body in a side hug.

 

“Don’t worry about it, hyung,” Kai whispered, and Luhan swallowed as his spine tingled at the low whisper.

 

He began to squirm as Kai’s hands began to trace the straps over his chest, and he tried to move away from the male.

 

Kai wasn’t having it though, and Luhan gasped as he was pressed down onto the bed without any warning.

 

“D-don’t.” Luhan begged as Kai smiled down at him, his arms coming down on either side of him, caging him.

 

Kai didn’t listen.

 

Luhan flinched as Kai’s lips came down on his own, and pressed his hands against the male’s chest for him to stop.

 

Kai got his hands and pressed them to the lumpy mattress, muffling Luhan’s whimpers as he forced his lips to part.

 

But before Kai’s tongue could enter his mouth, a loud thud sounded, jolting Luhan, and causing him to accidently bite Kai’s lip due to his shock.

 

Kai’s curse had Luhan apologizing as he shoved the male off him and ran from the room so that he could escape to his own.

 

With his back pressed against his closed door, Luhan’s heart was still racing from what had just happened.

 

Things between himself and Kai were considered to be wrong, which is why Luhan fought Kai’s advances, since the law was different for Luhan than it was for Kai. Kai still tried, still told him daily that he cared for Luhan.

 

Luhan did like the other male, but he could never say it. He knew it was wrong, and he didn’t want to be someone who did wrong things.

 

Luhan licked his lip, tasting Kai’s taste still on them, and closed his eyes as he grasped his bracelet once again.

 

“I vow to be pure. I vow to do no wrong. I vow to help others; I vow not to become greedy.” Luhan began to chant to himself, the words of his kind.

 

 

 

Kai sighed heavily and flopped onto his back. He could hear Luhan speak the words that were for the people of light, and it irritated him to hear the male say those things.

 

The time he has spent in this land has only made him glad that he wasn’t born of the light.

 

They had rules and laws that were preventing them to live. They lived in a land of broken memories, and struggled to rebuild them because of their beliefs holding them back.

 

Because of their views, it only helped destroy the place that has acted as a haven. Kai wondered when they would realise that they needed to change something, just so that they could live a bit more easily than they were now.

 

Another thud sounded, and Kai raised a curious eyebrow as he lifted his head off his bed to gaze around his room.

 

Luhan turned quiet, and then he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening and Luhan’s quick footsteps rushing to the washroom.

 

As the door clicked shut and he heard the loud rumble of the faucet being turned on, did Kai sit up.

 

“I’ll make him see that he doesn’t have to hide his wants and needs.” Kai promised out loud as he listened to Luhan prepare his nightly bath.

 

He rose and slipped over to his mirror, smiling at the object with affection.

 

“I’ll show him the life that you know,” he whispered as he gazed at the mirror.

 

Luhan dropped something, and Kai smiled fondly at the huff of annoyance the older male made.

 

“He’s just like you,” he complimented to himself, a male’s face appearing before his eyes as he remembered.

 

The male shook his head in denial, and Kai smiled as he turned away from the mirror with the male’s face leaving his mind.

 

Kai was hit with a pang of longing, and he shook himself for it.

 

Now wasn’t the time for that.

 

 

 

Luhan avoided Kai for the next few days.

 

They were getting reports of people from the darkness slipping into the land, which was causing fear and panic to rise through the people of the light.

 

Luhan wasn’t part of the army of light; his powers didn’t receive treatment for him to develop them.

 

He had missed that because he was caring for his dying parents.

 

By the time his parents passed away, the positions for the army were already filled, leaving Luhan to find work with people much older than him.

 

He found a job in construction and repair; he was the youngest by a great number of years, so his power and youth was greatly accepted.

 

While the army and the people of light prepared for the worst, Luhan shuffled dejectedly away from the scenes.

 

He had always dreamed of helping his kind, but because of his duty as a son, he was unable to try.

 

Luhan was alone in the apartment, so he used his power to begin the much needed cleaning of the place. He had rags dusting in the main living space, and he had their mattresses spinning slowly in order to air them as he manually went around the rooms with a broom.

 

He was in Kai’s bedroom when he heard the thud again.

 

He heard something shatter in the main room, and sighed whilst shaking his head with dismay from being spooked by the sound.

 

Shaking off the fear that was brought on from the noise, his power brought the rag in from the main room and into Kai’s room so that he could manually clean Kai’s mother’s mirror.

 

As he carefully began to clean the mirror, he started to hum to himself in order to fill the silence.

 

The thud sounded again, and instead of jumping with surprise, Luhan froze as he stared at the mirror.

 

He was sure he felt the mirror move.

 

Another thud came, and Luhan swallowed thickly as he felt the object beneath the rag move.

 

Luhan blinked, and blinked again.

 

“This isn’t real,” he muttered as he gazed at the stranger’s reflection.

 

He was no longer seeing his own reflection, but a male with the same length of hair as him, but a tad darker, and he was mouthing something at him, his eyes wide and frantic.

 

Luhan recognised Kai’s name being mouthed, and felt his body sway as he understood the male’s words.

 

He lost consciousness with the words, ‘Kai is the darkness’, in his mind.

 

 

 

When he woke up, he wondered if he had dreamed the male inside of the mirror.

 

If he was dreaming, then it would explain why he was lying in a room he failed to recognise.

 

From what he could see, the walls were black; from a dark colour, or because of the lack of lighting, Luhan was unable to tell. But the floor was cold, and as he glanced down, he saw that it was concrete.

 

Luhan attempted to get up, and it was only then did he feel and hear the chains move.

 

Glancing down, Luhan’s hand shot to the chains that were crisscrossed around his chest and back, his silver guard no longer there.

 

He moved to crawl forwards, only to hiss in pain as the chains bit into his ribs. He returned to where he had woken up, and leaned against the cold wall as he began to look more closely around the room.

 

He stilled at seeing Kai standing across from him, watching him.

 

The male whom he had seen in the mirror before was lying on the floor with his back to Luhan.

 

Luhan briefly wondered if he was dead, but he saw the shallow rise and fall of his back moving.

 

“His name is Sehun,” Kai called to him, catching Luhan off guard at the introduction.

 

Sehun didn’t flinch at the mention of his name, and Luhan wondered if he had been drugged for the lack of unresponsiveness, and the way he seemed to be breathing.

 

“Where am I?” Luhan demanded as he dragged his eyes away from Sehun to stare at Kai.

 

Kai smirked at him. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked with amusement.

 

Luhan repressed the shiver of fear that wanted to rip through him. “You’re part of the darkness.” He stated, rather than asking, considering what Sehun had told him and where he was.

 

Kai stepped forward, and Luhan swallowed at seeing the male’s clothing.

 

He was dressed in black leather type trousers, and a black shirt which snugly fitted his body. The male was wearing black, shiny boots that looked like someone had poured a bottle of ink over them, and around his hips he wore long chains that clinked as he moved forwards towards Luhan.

 

Luhan’s eyes zeroed in on his wrist. A thick black band was wrapped around his right wrist, and on it was a red symbol.

 

The red was to show he was a black magic wielder, and the symbol showed that he had the power to teleport.

 

Luhan gasped as Kai disappeared, only to reappear inches away from his face whilst being on his knees.

 

“That should answer your next question of how I brought you here,” Kai whispered to him.

 

Luhan jerked backwards as Kai’s face came closer to his own, and he saw the flash of annoyance in the male’s eyes.

 

“Luhan,” Kai warned, and Luhan has never heard the male’s voice so demanding before, “I’ve brought you here so that we can be together.”

 

“Just because you have taken me out of the light, doesn’t mean that I’ll stop being a person of the light.” Luhan angrily snapped at him.

 

“I think it will,” Kai muttered as he raised a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Luhan’s ear.

 

Luhan jerked his head away. “How?” he demanded.

 

Kai smiled at him, and despite Luhan’s attempt of putting distance between them, Kai’s lips brushed his cheek as he travelled to speak into his ear.

 

“You are in my world now, Luhan,” Kai whispered. “Not the world of darkness and light, but my own world that I created myself. And in this world, your power is no longer of use.”

 

Luhan froze as he stared over Kai’s shoulder, seeing the male’s bedroom that he had in Luhan’s home.

 

He pulled for his power to grab the ornament off Kai’s shelf, only for nothing to happen.

 

Luhan tried again, and failed again.

 

Kai chuckled against his neck as he felt Luhan strain for his power to work.

 

“You’re mine now, just like Sehun has been for all of these years,” Kai cooed sadistically.

 

Luhan began to scream.

 

 

 

The darkness and light still fought, with one side leading more towards destroying the other.

 

Two people of the light are forced to watch as their world is slowly overcome with darkness, and their peoples souls are turned to darkness.

 

They watch through the window as Kai takes them on his travels, and Luhan learns the truth of Kai’s identity, and Sehun’s story.

 

Sehun used to be Kai’s lover, but unlike Luhan - who believed in his race wholeheartedly and followed every rule and law, Sehun didn’t. Kai was something new, something different. He favoured the excitement he felt by being around Kai, than his race’s beliefs.

 

He became so hooked on Kai that he had failed to notice how Kai had turned more possessive with him. It was only when Sehun found out about Kai being from the darkness did he try to run, only for Kai to capture him.

 

Kai’s black magic built up this room for him to keep Sehun trapped in.

 

Sehun had tried to use his power of wind to somehow escape, only to realise that his power no longer existed in this realm.

 

Kai never hurt him, since he cared for him. He made sure that Sehun was fed regularly, and gradually added a small bathroom into the realm to save the fuss of teleporting Sehun to and from from each world.

 

Sehun was unable to do anything but watch and wait for Kai as he took Sehun on his journeys. It was when he realised that, what he was doing with Luhan was the same he had done with Sehun, did he try to alert the other male of whom Kai was.

 

They watched as Kai placed them onto a wall that over looked a grand bed that had black and red material covering it.

 

Kai smiled at them before teleporting away, leaving Luhan and Sehun sitting in their black room of containment.

 

“What do you think will happen now?” Luhan asked as he stared at what he could see of the bedroom.

 

“Either he’ll leave us in here as a secret, or he’ll bring us out to join him,” Sehun sighed sadly; hope had left the younger male a long time ago.

 

Luhan didn’t know which one he preferred. If they came out, they were going to be surrounded by people of the darkness, and because of what they were; they may not get a nice welcome.  

 

But if they stayed, they were stuck in this timeless place, losing the will to carry on.

 

Kai reappeared, and Luhan knew which option they were going to be living by the way the male was smiling.

 

“Welcome to my home,” Kai gestured to his room, and Luhan huddled closer to Sehun, and the male tightened his arms around him.

 

Seeing Kai’s true identity in his own environment had Luhan shedding tears of grief.

 

Kai is the prince of darkness, and they are his trophies.

 

They are the last remaining people of the light.

 

And not one of them had the will to fight anymore, now that their world was gone and replaced with Kai.

 

They were lost in the darkness.

 

A darkness that they would never return from.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over a year ago, so that's why it seems outdated compared to what's happening with EXO now.


End file.
